


Happy Father's Day Danno

by asgardiandrums



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-12 23:37:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asgardiandrums/pseuds/asgardiandrums
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Grace have a few surprises for Danny's fathers Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Father's Day Danno

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a father's day card.

Happy Father's Day, Danno  
August 13th, 1:08  
"Danno!" Gracie said racing down the stairs to greet her father.  
"Hey baby girl!" Danny said hugging Grace.  
"Happy father's Day!" she said handing Danny a blue envelope with a card inside. "Uncle Steve has the box!" She ran into the living room and sat on the floor in front of Steve, who was holding a rather large box.  
Danny walked into the living room and took a seat next to Steve.  
"Open the card Daddy!" Grace said bouncing all around.  
"Ok. Ok, baby girl" Danny said taking the card out of the envelope.  
"Read it!" Grace commanded.  
Danny smiled at the front of the card. The design was ties, ties, and more ties. "What would Father's Day be without ties?" Danny began. He opened the card. "A miracle. Love Gracie and Steve.  
Grace dissolved into giggles and Steve couldn't help but laugh.  
"Uncle Steve picked it out." Grace said after calming down.  
"He did huh?" Danny said looking at Steve.  
"Yeah!" she said. "He said it would make you smile! And it did!"  
Even though Steve constantly ranted on Danny about wearing ties in Hawaii, the card was genius.  
"I love the card." Danny said looking at Steve.  
"Open the box now Danno!" Gracie said.  
Steve handed the box to Danny.  
"Whoa. It's heavy!" Danny said.  
Opening up the bulky box, Danny removed a pineapple, a coconut, an aloha shirt, an I Love Hawaii mug, and a Hawaii fridge magnet.  
"Cute." Danny said smirking at Steve.  
"Keep looking." Steve said.  
Under a pair of blue and white flowered swim trunks, there was a framed portrait. It was of Danno, Grace, and Steve. It was blown up to fit a rather large pineapple patterned frame.  
Danny paused. He was so shocked he had no idea what to say. He picked up the picture and moved the box off his lap.  
"I thought...." He began, running his fingers over the glass, making sure it was real.  
"I found the file, and I took it to the local photoshop. They blew it up and framed it." Steve said calmly watching Danny.  
"Do you like it Daddy?" Gracie asked.  
"Yes, Gracie, I love it." He said rising to put it over the decorative fire place.  
After Rachel lost custody of Grace, she "accidentally" smashed the original portrait of Steve, Danno and Gracie. After searching 4 months for it, Steve found the original file on his computer and decided to surprise Danny with it for father's day.  
"Happy Father's Day, Danno!" Gracie said hugging her father's legs.  
Steve stood up and crossed the room. He pulled Danno into a hug, still looking at the picture, and gave him a kiss on the forehead.  
"I love it." Danny whispered. He was so speechless that it had been found.  
"Happy Father's Day, Danno." Steve said, letting Danny's head rest on his chest


End file.
